A Celestial Matter
by champcuute
Summary: "This forest is not a part of the human world, and usually a human would never be able to come to it." Igneel watched the boy take this information in. "I guess I must be pretty strong to come here then! Wahahaha-" The dragon calmed his emotions as he moved to speak his next words. "Natsu, the reason for our coming here, is to say farewell." AU Natsu and Igneel properly part ways.


Okay so I realize it's been a while, and I still...have a story I need to finish OTZ, but once again I have gotten distracted and written another story. I have been getting a lot of positive notices about "Happy's Scarf" though, so that's why I decided I'd post another bit of fairy tail fanfic I have in my drabbles. Currently, I think I'll have it as a sort of one shot, as an AU and also how Igneel could have possibly said farewell to Natsu. But I'd be lying if I said I don't have a bigger story planned for this, and even a few chapters already written, so sorry if it seems like this ends very abruptly. It is meant to act as a prologue, and hopefully it will one day.

* * *

Mist spread everywhere, tree branches and bushes alike packed closely, dark leaves and fog knit together to form a thick blanket of obscurity.

"Igneel...why are we here?"

A small boy gazed about the eerily quiet forest, unsure of how safe it was to leave the massive dragon beside him to explore. While the boy looked about, taking in the various drips of condensed water falling off leaves, the dragon Igneel instead looked to the side, as a third creature came into their area. A small kitten, blue as a clear sky, beat its tiny wings to curiously meet the visitors. Having only strength enough to fly to the dragon's nose, the little feline softly plopped down, its little wings disappearing without a trace. Only then did the boy come over to take a closer look at the now dozing creature.

"Oh! What's that, Igneel?"Finally the dragon spoke, moving the fast asleep kitten into the human's arms.

"This is a cat, Natsu. If I remember correctly, I believe he was born just this spring."  
Natsu, as he was called, looked down at the bundle in his arms. He scratched behind one of the now identified male kitten's ears. This caused the creature to yawn and open up large eyes up to the small boy.

"What's its name, Igneel?"

"He," the dragon emphasized, "does not have one."

"Hm, well I'm really happy he came out to meet us...that's it! I'll name him Happy!"  
The small kitten seemed to approve of this, as he jumped up and his little wings sprouted out once more.

"Ay!"

Natsu was totally amazed at this apparently huge feat. He laughed gleefully as Happy flew around in circles.

"Haha! Igneel what is he? I've never seen a cat fly before!"  
The dragon had on a small smile, watching the innocent, young creatures play around.

"That is true, Natsu, but perhaps I should explain this is a very unique cat. This forest is not a part of the human world, and usually a human would never be able to come to it."  
The two's antics paused at this, Natsu looking over to the mysterious forest once more.

"I guess I must be pretty strong to come here then! Wahahaha-"  
The dragon lightly swatted the cackling boy.

"Do not let it go to your head. the reason you were able to come here is because I wished it so."

"Mm," the pink haired lad moaned, nursing the bump on his head. It was at this point that a fourth figure came out into the area. An elder woman, pink hair held back in a bun. Igneel immediately became somber, looking at Natsu almost sadly as the boy still held his throbbing head. The elder woman soon made herself known to the younger individuals present when she moved to stand next to Igneel. Happy immediately flew over into the woman's arms.

"Hm? Igneel who's the old lady?" His question was temporarily ignored.

"Natsu, the reason for our coming here, is to say farewell. I will be returning to the world of the humans, and you'll be staying here, with Grandine."

Small, black eyes widened. "What? No. No! If this is because of that forest Vulcan I challenged, I promise to never do it again! And I'll train really hard and I won't ever complain! I'll be good! I'll do everything you say, everything! So don't leave me here! Please, Igneel!"

Igneel kept a blank expression, turning his back and moving back the way they had first come to the forest, lest his emotions get the better of him. However Natsu didn't let it go, running up and onto the back of his adoptive father.

"Igneel! You thought I'd just let you go! You'll see how strong I am. You won't get past me. You'll see how strong I am and see I can still train mor-"

Igneel finally had enough.

"Natsu Dragneel!" And Natsu stopped. He knew despite his screaming so, there was no way he could ever stop Igneel.

"Natsu."

"...Hm?..."

"This has nothing to do with your strength or anything you have done. There is danger coming towards me, and I, I will not let a young bystander," Natsu had to hold back tears at hearing himself be referred so distantly, "come between it and I. You will stay here, and Grandine will be your guardian. Do not make me repeat myself."

The dragon was about to pass through the gate back to Earth, as it would be closing soon, when his emotions finally got the better of him as he heard sniffling from behind. The lad was trying to hold back tears and sniffles, trembling as he looked down and refused to watch his only father leave. He had always been taught to be brave and not cower or whine, so he wouldn't let his crying be the last memory the dragon would ever have of him.

"Natsu," and a tail finally coiled gently around the now openly crying boy, "do not cry. You must be brave, as only those who stand are capable of surviving any world's hardships." The tail slowly brought Natsu, quivering and shaking as sobs racked his body, to Igneel's nose. "I do not mean for this to be a permanent arrangement, Natsu. I will face this coming enemy, and I will be back for you...Grandine is not any average woman, and every creature you encounter here will be many times stronger than you. You are the only human in this world now," he paused. The pink head stopped its trembling as sore, tear-filled eyes moved up to the now smiling dragon.

"But you are not just any human, you are a dragon slayer! You are my son! This place will be difficult, but Grandine is a most trusted friend, and you are more than capable of becoming stronger than even me. So rise, and show this forest that you are a dragon!"

Igneel was surprised as small arms wrapped around one of his nostrils. Natsu was now crying, but with a wide grin that threatened to break into a frown at any moment. Deep rumbling chuckles vibrated through the air as the large dragon embraced the small dragon for the last time.

"Okay!"


End file.
